


Rapt

by oiyukis



Series: Rapture [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unseelie Court
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oiyukis/pseuds/oiyukis
Summary: -a series of drabbles set in the rapture verse-





	1. “I’m gonna get yelled at again."

JuHaku: things you said with no space between us

* * *

 

 

“I’m gonna get yelled at again,” Judar complained as Hakuryuu nosed his way down his neck. There were two hands on his waist, a third trying to sneak its way into his pants, and–. Actually, Judar didn’t know where the fourth one was. “You have to go do important kingly stuff.” 

“I _am_ doing important kingly stuff,” Hakuryuu said, teasing softly. “Nobody is going to yell at you.”

“The thorn-guy–”

“Hakuyuu.”

“He thinks it’s my– _ah!_  fault that you’re always late to things now.”

Hakuryuu rolled all of his eyes. “He thinks the alliance will end if I’m not on time to a Seelie meeting. As if the Seelie are always punctual.” 

“ _Hakuryuu_ –”

He leaned down, filling up Judar’s vision with pale skin and white hair and dark, starry eyes. His words brushed against Judar’s mouth when he spoke, as if they were trying to nudge their way in to his being and live there forever. “You. Are. More. Important.”

“ _Nngh_. I don’t–. I–.” Judar scowled as the lie refused to leave his tongue. “ _Some people_ might not believe you.” 

Hakuryuu’s lips twitched. “ _Some people_ know that not even the UnSeelie King can tell a lie.”

 

 

  


	2. He was close enough to the river to feel its pull

Hakuyuu/OC: things you said after you kissed me

* * *

 

 

He was close enough to the river to feel its pull, could feel the dampness deep beneath the soil that meant a body of water was close enough by to be nourishing the land. It would be dawn soon, and there was always work to be done in the river during the daylight hours. Despite the stories, Leto’s kind weren’t only good for drinking, dancing, and luring humans to the watery depths of their home. 

But Leto wasn’t running from just anyone, and Hakuyuu rarely played fair.

He felt the ground surge under his foot just as his toes lifted off the ground. He stumbled once, but it was enough of a lapse for Hakuyuu to catch up to him. He felt strong fingers curl around his forearm before he was taken to the ground, the air rushing from his lungs with the soft impact. 

By the time Leto caught his breath again, Hakuyuu was pinning him firmly to the ground. “Unfair,” he breathed. “You can’t call on the land if you’re not the king.”

“It hasn’t forgotten I used to be.” Hakuyuu, of course, wasn’t out of breath in the slightest. 

“I can’t say I remember that,” Leto feigned nonchalance. “It was before my time.”

“Cheeky, for having lost.”

“But, honestly, are you sure you’ve never run with the Hunt? You’re a little too good at this.”

Hakuyuu smiled. It wasn’t an answer. He got to his feet slowly, taking Leto’s hand and pulling him up as well. Leto brushed the skirt of his damp tunic off with his free hand, then began to pat his hair into place. 

“You’re stalling, little songbird.” 

“I am not.” Leto stepped up to Hakuyuu, rising to his toes. He saw dawn break on Hakuyuu’s shoulder, the light filtering in through the trees to start a new day. Hakuyuu had indeed won, then, and Leto would spend the day with him as promised. 

But first, “If the former king would be so kind as to lean down.” 

Hakuyuu smiled again, a little less kind than before. He pulled Leto against him, picking him up with little effort. Nixes, after all, weighed less on land than they did in the water, and Leto had always been the smallest of the bunch. 

Leto kissed Hakuyuu with an earnestness that belied his words. He sighed into Hakuyuu’s mouth, relaxing against the taste of dark power that all UnSeelie royals were said to share. He was careful to avoid the thorn-circlet that Hakuyuu wore around the back of his head, though the desire to prick one of his fingers against them and watch Hakuyuu’s eyes darken in response was hard to resist. He licked his lips when they parted, unsurprised at the ambrosial taste of Hakuyuu’s blood in his mouth. 

“You taste like life,” Hakuyuu said. 

“You taste like death,” Leto said in return.

Hakuyuu smiled at the compliment. “Will you stay for the revelry tonight?”

“If my former king commands it.”

Hakuyuu held him tighter. “He does.”

 

 

 


	3. "Give me your name."

MuuTitus: things you said through your teeth

* * *

 

 

“Give me your name.” 

The golden-haired nymph laughed at him again, his cheeks lifting and filling the cups of his hands. He sat on a stone just far enough from the border that Muu couldn’t reach out and touch him, legs crossed delicately and hair spilling down to the ground and across the grass. 

Muu had only seen a flash of him during the Hunt before all of his senses had zeroed in on the already-gone nymph. He’d taken off after him without a second thought, without alerting his fellow huntsmen, and chased the nymph all across Sidhe until …

Well, the UnSeelie and Seelie courts had a standing alliance, but neither were allowed in each others lands. Though Muu’s Hunt didn’t pay fealty to the UnSeelie kingling, the ancient Seelie queen didn’t care to differentiate the two. It was, in essence, her way of keeping them off her land and away from her Fae. 

And in truth, this nymph looked much like her, but so did most of the nymphs in the Seelie court, golden-haired and summer-kissed. 

“What good will my name do you?” The nymph asked through his laughter. “You can’t reach me either way.” 

Muu bared his teeth, a less threatening look when he was in this human-form, but it was difficult to keep himself under control in his true form so far from his huntsman. “ _Give me your name_.”

The nymph only laughed again, balancing his arms behind him and leaning back. He titled his head, showing off a glimmering jewel hanging from his ear while he studied Muu. “A deal, then. I won’t give you my name, but I will tell you what it is.”

Muu exhaled sharply. 

“You have to introduce yourself first, though,” Muu was looked once-over, “I have a faint idea who you are.”

He nearly spat his introduction, the feeling of being toyed with like his own prey leaving a bad taste in his mouth. “I am the leader of the Wilde Hunt.”

“Yes, but I want to know your name.”

“Muu.”

“Muu,” the nymph repeated. “Not Barbatos, then? Did you replace him?” 

Muu bared his teeth again. 

“Relax. I haven’t forgotten.” He sat forward again, resting his chin on his hands. “I am the heir to the Seelie realms.” _What?_ “The queen Scheherazade is my mother.” _No._

The nymph–. No, the Seelie princeling smiled, eyes warm and soft. “My name is Titus.” 

 

 

 


	4. Judar didn’t move as Hakuryuu left the bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: UnSeelie King Hakuryuu introduces Judal to the Court.

Judar didn’t move as Hakuryuu left the bed, taking comfort in the soft sheets that never seemed to lose their warmth. He still ached some days from the … from whatever it was Hakuryuu did to him during the last revelry. It made the bed seem so much more appealing, and usually Judar was good at keeping Hakuryuu there with him. 

“It’s just for a little while,” Hakuryuu said, running one of his hands down Judar’s spine. The others were busying themselves with pouring honey for Judar to drink, and arranging his clothes and hair back into a kingly state. 

Judar groaned, rolling over so he could watch Hakuryuu get ready. “Don’t they already know me?”

“As the mortal I was trying to seduce, yes.”

“Trying?” Judar asked. 

Hakuryuu spared him a smile. “They need to be introduced to you as my consort. You’ll be around for a long time. One day you might want to make decisions that impact the court. They should know who you are.”

“That sounds like work,” Judar complained. “I thought all consorts had to do was sit pretty and spread their legs.” 

“That’s.” Hakuryuu paused. “That’s part of it, I suppose.”

“I’m good at that part of it. I should just stick to that part of it.”

Hakuryuu sat on the edge of the bed, brushing some of Judar’s hair away from his face. “They’re your people now, too.”

“Ugh,” Judar made a face, pushing himself up. “I don’t want to make important decisions. I just want to kiss you.”

Hakuryuu hummed, his hands already at work rebraiding Judar’s long hair. He dropped a kiss to Judar’s neck when he was finished, relishing in the hum of his own power beneath Judar’s skin. “Well,” he said, “we can probably work them both out.”

 

 


End file.
